Inquire for Genuine Endearment
by AvaAlejandra
Summary: Dean must make the biggest choice of his young life, which road will he take and will it be the right one? (Please R&R) Ch3Up!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Inquiry for Genuine Endearment

Author: AvaAlejandra (Cordelia)

Rating: PG-13 for language and some sexual content.

Summary: Dean must make the biggest choice of his young life, which road will he take and will it be the right one?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's all ASP.

Chapter 1

Dean: I gotta go.

_Luke watches as Dean heads toward the door to leave and make a very big mistake. He doesn't know if he should stop him or just let him go. Something inside of him doesn't want this to happen._

Luke: Dean, wait a sec will ya!

_Dean stops and turns back to Luke._

Dean: Luke, I have to go, I'm getting married today.

Luke: It will only take a minute; I need you to listen to me. _(Dean nods)_ Look last night you were saying some things while you were drunk, _(Luke begins pacing)_ and well it wasn't exactly stuff you should be talking about the day before your wedding. You can't marry Lindsey is you are still in love with Rory.

_Dean stares at Luke in shock, he can't believe he actually said things about Rory the night before, but why would that change the fact he is going to marry Lindsey_.

Dean: Look Luke, I love Lindsey.

_Luke interrupts._

Luke: Yea maybe you do, but you don't love her like you love Rory.

_Luke knew he got Dean there, he knows what it feels like to love a women you may never get that golden chance with, or another chance it may be in Dean's case._

Dean_: (sighs)_ You may be right, but what does that have to do with now? Me and Rory will never have another chance; I gave that idea up last year when she got with Jess. It doesn't matter anymore; I'm going to marry Lindsey.

_Dean turns back to leave, he knows he is doing what is right._

Luke: Dean! Damnit, I'm just trying to help you kid. Rory is like a daughter to me, and I know she still has feelings for you, you were her first love! I don't want to see her hurt.

Dean: _(obviously getting upset)_ Oh so this is really all about Rory, you don't care how this could affect me or Lindsey or our families? I'm leaving. Goodbye Luke thanks for the help last night.

_Dean could hear Luke yell something about "Tell her" as he was walking out. All he could think about was that marrying Lindsey would be the right thing, he already made a promise to her, she wasn't going to leave him, but will she make him happy as Rory did. _

_Instead of walking over to get ready Dean went to Lindsey's, he needed to make sure this was the right thing. He stood looking into her parent's front window; he could see Lindsey and her mom gushing over her dress trying to make her look perfect._

"I can't do this to her." He said to him self. He left and went to the familiar Gilmore residence.

_Knock, knock_

_Standing back, jamming his hands into his pockets awaiting her to come to the door._

Rory: Dean! Hey, what are. wait aren't you supposed to be getting ready? Your wedding is like in a couple of hours.

_He couldn't bring himself to just tell her what was going on; well not outside too many people would see._

Dean: Can I come in? I uh..I need to talk.

Rory: Oh yea of course come in.

_Rory steps aside letting Dean in, shutting the door behind them._

Rory: So..uh.. what's up Dean?

_Dean couldn't respond only thing he could think of was to kiss her and he did. Rory was caught off guard at first but after a moment she gave in to his kisses. After a moment a sudden realization hit Rory._

Rory: Omg…Dean! What are you doing, you are getting married to Lind…

Dean: I can't marry her, I'm in love with you and I want to be with you.

Rory: You don't know what you are talking about, Dean we broke up forever ago. Your with Lindsey, you are marrying her. Don't throw it away on me.

_After a moment of silence Rory tells Dean he needs to think things through more and do what is right, and then he left._

_Dean walked over to the church; his hand was on the door. His head told him to open it and go in, but his heart was telling him not to. He didn't know what to do. _

He tightened his hands and then he… 

--

If you like and would like me to continue, please review and tell me what you would like to see! Cordelia


	2. Fear lead me here

Title: Inquiry for Genuine Endearment

Author: AvaAlejandra (Cordelia)

Rating: PG-13 for language and some sexual content.

Summary: Dean must make the biggest choice of his young life, which road will he take and will it be the right one?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's all ASP.

Chapter 2

Stepping off the bus in the windy city it's self, Chicago. It felt like ages ago that he was last here, although everything looked the same. Grabbing his bag he went off in to the crowed streets.

**5 days ago**

Lindsay : Dean! What are you doing in here, you know you can't see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck!

_Dean had to chuckle at that, Lindsay was always the one never to monkey with tradition._

_Dean: Lindsay, I think we need to talk. (motions for her to sit down) I can't do this. I can't go through with this wedding as if it is all ok, I don't want to hurt you. _

_He couldn't dare bring his eyes to meet hers, knowing she would already be crying._

_Silence passed, Dean could hear her crying, this is what he didn't want to happen, but it was the only way._

_Lindsay was first to break the silence._

_Lindsay: It's because of her, isn't it? Don't need to deny it now, I feel like a fool that I thought you actually loved me and wanted me, but no. You just wanted a distraction from her._

_Dean: Lindsay I do love you, this is why it's so hard. I'm just not ready for this. _

_He was lying through his teeth, and Lindsay knew he was._

_Lindsay: I…I think you should just go. She is probably waiting for you. _

_Lindsay is facing away from him, she won't even look at him. Dean knew there was nothing else to be said, so he got up and walked towards the door._

_Dean: Lindsay I do love you, and I'm sorry._

_That was the last thing he said before leaving, Lindsay didn't even respond, she just sat there with tears in her eyes._

Back in Chicago 

"_1863 Air heart Lane Apartment 3"_ _Dean said to him self as he reached apartment number 3. Waiting a second to recollect him self, he knocked on the door._

_He could hear movement in the apartment, knowing someone was coming to answer it. Just as he was about to knock again the door swung open._

"Dean!" 

**5 days ago**

_Dean couldn't believe what he had just done, he felt like a monster for hurting Lindsay. But it was for the best, he tried to keep telling himself. He knew if he didn't do something now, he might end up doing something stupid later and messing up their marriage. So it was for the best._

_After walking around for about 20 minutes Dean knew he couldn't go home, his family was there getting ready for his wedding, the wedding he just called off 20 minutes ago._

"God they must hate me." _He said aloud to nobody in particular._

_Rounding the corner he found himself in front of the familiar house. He didn't know if he should go in, she probably has already left by now. _

_Deciding against himself Dean left, walked back to his house. Upon seeing his family leaving the house Dean jumped behind some bushes so not to be seen. Waiting several minutes he checked to see if the coast was clear._

_He ran into the house straight up to his room. Grabbing his duffel bag from the floor throwing it on the bed. He grabbed as many clothes he could and stuffed them in there. Before leaving he took one last look at his room, went back to his dresser and grabbed his picture of her. Then he left._

He decided against taking his truck, knowing they would have the police looking for it, he got on the bus and watched as he left the small town of Stars Hollow, the place he called home.

Back in Chicago 

"Dean! What are you…wow what brings you here?" _Stepping aside to let Dean in._

Dean: Well, um..kind of hard to explain. I got on a bus and ended up here. _(dropping his bag next to the door)_ I needed to get away. Would it be alright if I stayed here for awhile?

"Of course! Your always welcome. Now come give me a hug!"

Dean embraced his friend, it seemed like years since he had last scene her.

"Now lets get you something to eat! Looks like you haven't been fed in a week!"

Both chuckle as she shuts the door.

_Author Note – I've never been to Chicago or traveled in that direction, so if I'm off on anything, oh well. My story! Haha! I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter, more soon! Reviews are appreciated! Cordelia_


	3. Call to say Sorry

Title: Inquiry for Genuine Endearment

Author: AvaAlejandra (Cordelia)

Rating: PG-13 for language and some sexual content.

Summary: Dean must make the biggest choice of his young life, which road will he take and will it be the right one?

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's all ASP.

Chapter 3

The next week had been nice. Dean made it to Chicago, stayed with an old friend and just relaxed. Really relaxed, he felt better than he had in weeks, possibly months.

Dean: Hey Beth, is it alright if I use your phone?

Beth: Yea, no problem. I got to get Kate ready for her day with her dad.

_Dean was still getting used to the idea that Beth had a daughter, it was weird at first but after watching them together it made him feel good she was doing alright._

_Dean waited until Beth was out of the room before he grabbed the phone and dialed. _

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hello, Forester Residence"

Dean: Clara?

Clara: Dean? Omg! Is that you?? Where are you? Everyone has been so worried. Why did you leave? Mom is freaking out. Everything is a mes-

Dean: Clara wait!

Clara: Ok. Dean I miss you, where are you?

Dean: I can't tell you that right now. Look can you do me a favor?

Clara: I don't know. Why would I want to do something for my brother who just up and left?

She sounded pissed, Dean felt a gut tearing pain, and he knew everyone would be mad about him leaving, it just hurt.

Dean: Clara, look I'm sorry. I just need a favor, will…will you make sure Lindsay is ok?

All he heard was silence.

Dean: Clara, Clara?! Are you there?

Clara: Yea yea I'm here. I just want to know why you care so much about Lindsay now? Huh?! You left her on your wedding day? Not that I liked Lindsay much, but still she didn't deserve that!

Dean: Clara I had my damn reasons alright, it is none of your business all I'm asking of you is one small favor.

He could hear her start sniffling, he shouldn't have yelled at her, she didn't do anything wrong.

Dean: Clara, I'm sorry, it's just been rough for me alright. I'm sorry. Can you please just tell me if she is alright?

Clara: _sniff _Yea _sniff_ she's alright, she left the same day you did s_niff_

Shock ran in and out of Dean, he felt so horrible now, he ruined her life, Lindsay ran away or moved away or whatever doesn't matter, he broke her heart and he knew it. He felt like crap.

Dean: Oh.

That was all he could say. What else was he supposed to say? He broke off his marriage for a girl who may or may not still love him. God did he feel stupid at that moment. Even stupider after he asked his next question.

Dean: Uh Clara. Is… um how is Rory?

He could barely get out the sentence.

Clara: Rory? She's fine, I guess _sniff_ I saw her the other day she was ok. _pauses_ why do you ask?

He couldn't tell his little sister the real reason he was asking about Rory, then she would know. Somehow though he knew she probably already knew why.

Dean: Oh I uh saw her the day I well uh left and she seemed upset.

He didn't know why he had to keep lying about things, but for some reason it made it seem easier.

Clara: Oh ok. Look mom and dad just got home, do you want to talk to them?

Dean: NO! I mean no, I don't want to right now. They probably are really disappointed aren't they?

Clara: I guess. _sigh_ I'm trying to stay out of it really. _pause_ Look Dean I'm have to get off, please don't wait to long to call again. I miss you big brother.

Dean: I miss you too. Bye.

_He waited till she hung up, then he did. His sister was pissed, his parents were disappointed and his fiancé or ex-fiancé if you really want to look at now left. How could he have let himself screw up so badly?_

_Lying his head back on the couch he began to remember when he was actually happy and content. It didn't take any time to come up with that answer, it was when he was with Rory. God did he love her. If Jess never came back he and Rory would have been getting married, they would have been together and it would have been perfect. He hated Jess so much for ruining it all. For a while he was also angry with Rory, but he couldn't stay that way for long, she wasn't someone you could be angry at for long._

_Why did he really ask Lindsay out? Of course it was to show he was over Rory. She moved on, he should too. Only he couldn't understand why he asked Lindsay to marry him._

_Dean couldn't take these thoughts anymore, they were driving him up one wall and down the other. He had to clear his head. Only two roads to take, grab a nice bottle of liquor or take a walk. Walk it is, since he isn't 21 yet, it he couldn't exactly buy any liquor. _

_Grabbing his coat, he yelled back to Beth telling her he was going to take a walk for a while and he would be back._

_Stepping out side, breathing in that Chicago air, his mind started to ease. He wasn't even paying attention to wear he was walking, that was until he bumped into a young lady._

Dean: Oh miss, I'm sorry. Are you all right?

_Dean wasn't expecting this person, especially not here._

Dean: Li..Lindsay?


End file.
